Sleeping Dogs Walkthrough.
This article contains information on how to progress through the main plot of Sleeping Dogs. Sleeping Dogs 'is an open-world crime action drama developed by United Front Games and published by Square Enix London. The main character, Wei Shen, is a former San Francisco police officer. He returns to his hometown of Hong Kong as an undercover cop, using his previous friendships as a gateway into the criminal underworld. Superintendent Thomas Pendrew, Raymond Mak, and Jane support Wei as he gains the trust of the most powerful Triad group in Hong Kong, the Sun On Yee. 'Prologue: Welcome to Hong Kong Wei Shin and Naz Singh arrive to a drug deal with a triad member. The deal is being watched by police who are monitoring with microphones . When a wandering security guard throws the deal into chaos. The triad member takes matters into his own hands, and the entire deal is compromised. Objectives: Follow Naz Police swarm in on the deal’s location, and Naz leads the way. Follow the on-screen prompts to jump and hoist yourself over obstacles. Follow Naz through the docks, and shipyard, through the market stands, on rooftops. Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done to escape the sheer number of cops. Wei is promptly arrested. Thomas Pendrew and Raymond Mak introduce Wei into their investigation of the Sun On Yee. Their goal is to capture the leader, along with high ranking luetenants callled Red Poles. Their first planned red pole target is Winston Chu, a hotheaded musclehead who's the leader of a faction of Triads called The Water Street Gang. Wei accepts the case and Pendrew is pleased, though Raymond knows that Wei has a troubled history, and a vendetta to partner with the assignment. While waiting around in prison, Wei reconnects with his childhood friend Jackie Ma, their first meeting in nearly 15 years. Wei experesses interest in Jackie's recent triad connects, and Jackie promises to introduce Wei into the Water Street Gang 'Introduction: Meet Winston' While locked up, Wei reconnects with an old childhood friend named Jackie Ma. The two have not seen each other in 15 years, and Jackie tells Wei about his growing connections into the gangs, including Winston Shu. Wei and Jackie get into a scuffle with some thugs who don’t like Jackie being around. As they attack, follow the on screen prompts. To complete the fighting tutorial, execute each of the fighting combos. Fighting tutorial *Defeat the enemies to advance. Grappling tutorial *Perform a grapple, followed by a follow up (a strike or a throw) *Grapple, and then sprint with the enemy held *Perform an environmental grapple near the counter *Defeat the enemies to advance. Wei and Jackie arrive at Golden Koi restaurant, owned and operated by Winston Chu’s mother, Mrs. Chu. Winston is seated in the restaurant and Jackie introduces Wei. Winston is initially hesitant to bring in new blood, but Jackie reminds him that Wei grew up in Old Prospect with them and Winston remembers. Impressed with Wei’s fighting ability, he sends him on a job to extort money from market stands. As Wei leaves with Conroy Wu, a hazing against Wei begins. Reversal tutorial *When enemies glow red, reverse their moves *Survive the hazing to advance. Another red pole, named Sam ‘Dogeyes,’ Lin appears. Wei sees the inner conflict within the Sun On Yee, with Winston and Dogeyes fighting amongst each other for more territory. Winston wants to send a message to Dogeyes, to show he’s got control of the market. 'Vendor Extortion' Winston instructs Wei to re-establish control over a local street vendor protection racket, bringing Wei into the conflict with the thugs of Dogeyes Lin. Objective: Collect Extortion money from vendors in the market. Wei and Jackie must collect money for the Triads from the local venders, but not every vender will give up the money so easily. Follow Jackie through the market to the first waypoint marker. On your way, you may pass other booths that sell consumable items that can increase stats. Feel free to purchase any to give your character a temporary boost. First up, is the electronics vender. Approach him to ask for the money. He hands the cash over easy. Next up, the watch vender. Walk further down the street and follow the street as it hooks left. Approach him and demand the money for Winston. The watch vender believes Dogeyes controls the market, and refuses, which prompts a thug to attack. Grapple him and take him to the phone booth for an environmental grapple. The watch vender is convinced now, go and collect the money from him. Next up, the produce vender. Walk through down the street to find him. The produce vender refuses as well, and brings in a whole group of thugs to deal with you. Dispatch the foes and collect from the vender afterwards. Last up, the butcher. Follow the market’s road down and you’ll spot some trouble. The vender is being harassed by some of thugs, who were demanding money from the butcher. Defeat the thugs and protect the butcher. Wei promises that no ganger trouble will occur under Winston’s protection, and the butcher will gladly pay. Objective: Purchase clothes from the clothes vender Before heading back to Winston, Jackie proposes Wei to purchase some new clothes. So follow him to the clothing stand where you can purchase new threads for Wei. Browse the selection and purchase some new clothes if you desire (you are not required to). Afterwards, exit out of the shop and follow Jackie back to Winston. Rewards: HK $800 Conroy ‘congratulates’ Wei’s success, and says he’s not impressed. More must be done to gain the trust of the Water Street Gang. Before you can advance to the next mission, you must complete a favor for a street vendor. Approach the woman behind the vender in front of you. 'Favor: Susan’s Lunch' Favors are optional (except for this one!) and allow Wei to ‘gain face’ giving him experience and unlocking more clothing styles. The vender asks Wei to run some money over to a restaurant, to pay for her lunch. The waypoint is locked onto the Golden Koi restaurant. Make your way through the market. As you reach the front of the restaurant, a mass of thugs will be loitering out front, looking to start a fight. Deal with them before you head inside and pay the cashier behind the counter. Rewards: HK $200, Field Report: Winston Chu 'Night Market Chase' Winston tells Wei about a former informant for him named Ming who has chosen the side of Dogeyes and the Jade Street Gang over Winston. Winston asks Wei to take care of Ming, and 'convince' him to stick around for them. Before we can take care of Ming, we need to find out where he is. Objective: Locate Kwan in the market Ask Kwan for Ming’s location. Kawn is the electronic vendor that we met in the last mission. Find him again and ask him about Ming. Kwan says that Ming was just there, and was heading around the corner. Once Wei comes into view, Ming immediately books it. Objective: Chase Ming Chase after him through the streets! Run towards the stairs and use the vending machine to boost you up to the top. He’ll run through a back alleyway before jumping back down onto the street again. Keep up, if he gets to far ahead you could fail the mission. If he begins to lose your tail on him, keep an eye out for a timer on the left. It counts down from 20 seconds, and if the timer hits zero, the mission is over. Ming will run into another back alley, jumping fences before closing one off. After throwing it open, he will run inside of a thug hideout. Five thugs guard it’s entrance. You will need to dispatch them before you can continue to chase Ming. There are plenty of environmental grapple locations, including a shutter, boxes, and an air conditioning unit. Once, the last thug is left. Grapple him into the nearby dumpster. Ming is on the walkway above it, so use the dumpster to boost yourself up to him. Ming will climb up to the top of the roof, where him and five other thugs are ready for a showdown. Ming has a big kitchen knife that can cause a lot of damage. Try not to get swarmed by all of the thugs at once. Ming will keep his distance, so it’s a good idea to take out the thugs before approaching him. There are several environmental grapple opportunities here, so be sure to look out for them. Ming cannot be grappled, and the best method of dispatching him is countering his knife slashes and following it up with combos. Ming gives in, but fears Dogeyes’ retaliation. Police storm the rooftop and arrest Wei. Hong Kong Police Department Wei Shin is arrested and interrogated by Jane Teng, who is unaware of Wei’s undercover operation. Superintendent Pendrew overrides her interrogation and releases Wei. Once this mission is completed, you’ll gain access to the North Point apartment complex, where Wei can access wardrobe, watch surveillance feeds, get a drink, use the toilet, and sleep. After this mission, there can be more than one mission available at one time. Feel free to chose another Triad mission (located with the green icon) or a Police mission (located with a blue icon). You’ll also gain access to your motorcycle when you exit the apartment. Approach the man behind the parking garage counter to access your vehicles. As you leave to start your next mission, be sure to lit the Health Shine that is immediately to the right as you exit the apartments. Rewards: 270 DX, CI Report on Sam 'Dogeyes' Lin, North Point Apartment 'Stick Up and Delivery' Wei is slowly growing tired of being Winston’s lackey and asks Jackie Ma if there was anything they could do to help move themselves up. Jackie informs Wei of a Dogeye shipment of goods (watches) that are currently being transported. Wei shows reluctance, fearing the amount of protection around the shipment is too much, but Jackie says he knows the amount of guards will be light. Objective: Fight the Warehouse Guards The mission begins with Wei and Jackie in a large white van. Follow the waypoint marker to the warehouse. Drive safely, unless you want to decrease your cop rating. If you destroy any property, you’re rating will be reduced. Try not to kill any innocents on your way either, since this can have a much bigger effect on your cop rating. Once you arrive at the warehouse, several guards will be packing the van full of supplies. Fight them. A new enemy type is introduced called ‘the brawler’ who’s attacks cannot be interrupted. After finishing off the first wave of guards, another wave will appear. The second wave has a thugs can have weapons, including knives and crowbars. Be careful and defeat them with counters and combos. Using weapons is also very effective against enemies. Be sure to pick any up if they are on the ground. They will help. Objective: Pursue the cargo van Despite destroying every thug in the warehouse, the goods still get away in a van. Give chase in the van of your own. As you follow and grow closer, other cars will get in your way to intercept you. Ram them off the road in order to pave your way to the cargo van. The mission can be failed if you stray too far from the van, so always try to keep it in your sights. You aren’t required to take out all of the cars to complete the mission, just the main cargo van. Jackie and Wei make off with the goods. Just as things are getting cozy, the cops show up and attempt to run YOU off the road! You must escape the glowing red circle that appears on your mini map to elude them. You can ram them off the road, or just attempt to outrun them. Once you get your distance, drive to Top Glamour Imports complete the mission! Rewards: HK $20000, Fake Cambria Watch, CI Report on Jackie Ma 'Mini Bus Racket' Winston tells Wei about the control over the mini bus lines. Winston wishes to give Wei control over the most profitable route in the city, Marlborough Drive. Only problem, that’s Dogeyes’ route currently. Winston tells Wei to hijack the line, and orders a few of his men as back up to Wei. Objective: Drop off Winston’s men to secure bus stops You’ll begin the mission in a large minibus full of Winston’s muscle. Follow the waypoint to a bus stop, where you will drop off some of Winston’s mean to deal with some of Dogeyes’ thugs. After you drive to the second stop, you’ll exit the bus and have to fight more thugs. After you clear them out, you’ll be back in the bus. Follow the waypoint to the next bus stop, where you will drop off Conroy to deal with the thugs. As he exits, a rival minibus will pass you; fighting for the same route you are. Objective: Harass the drive of the rival minibus The rival minibus is full of passengers and is encroaching on a route that should be yours! In order to gain control of his bus, Wei must harass the driver enough to get him to willingly leave the bus. There are two ways to raise harassment, by honking at the driver in close proximity or by ramming him. The acceleration of the bus is very slow, so it’s not advised to ram. Getting caught on an obstacle or tangled up in cars will surely allow the rival bus to pull much further ahead. It can be difficult to catch up once the distance has been gained on you, so play it safe and honk. Get as close as you can to the bus and stay here, honking every second you’re near. Once you fill the meter, the bus will be yours! Objective: Outrun the ambush However, Dogeyes’ men aren’t taking too kindly by forcefully taking the route away from them. They will drive several cars and attempt to ram you. This time, you’ll want to do a lot more ramming than honking. They can be outrunned or destroyed, depending on preference. With the low acceleration and top speed of the bus, though, it’s much easier to ram these cars off the road. Dispatch the cars and make a safe getaway. Objective: Drop Off Passengers Once the pursuers are off your tail, it's time to deliver this fine people to their actual destination. A bar with their satisfaction will be displayed. The bar depletes for every dangerous act your driving results in, whether it's collisions or scratches against others. If the bar gets too low, your mission will fail. So drive safe and follow the waypoint to drop off the passangers. Some sound like they even enjoyed the crazy busjacking. '''Rewards: '''HK $15000, White CI Report: Conroy Wi